


Plokhaya devochka

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: holy trinity x reader [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Carol Danvers, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Switch Wanda Maximoff, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Title Translation: Bad GirlFor buckysthot's 1000winterthotswritingchallenge on tumblr! My prompt was "Gangbang"





	Plokhaya devochka

You woke up with arms around you from either side, but you could sense someone had left the bed. Lifting your head up to see who had gotten off, you realized it was Wanda. You tried to get up without waking Carol up, but tripped over one of your shoes (you had no idea that it was there), and the sound woke her up instantly.

"(You're Name), are you okay?" she asked, voice raspy. Which drives you insane.

"Y-yeah, just tripped over my shoes, which I thought was on the other side of my apartment. No big deal!" You said, making sure not to ramble on. Carol knew you rambled on and on when you were up to something.

The four of you had been in a relationship for six months now, but they hadn't been fucking you all together like the first night. You missed it, but understood that the four of you got busy a lot. You were superheroes afterall, but the feeling of their hands all over you together is what you wanted. Carol, Wanda, and you were at the tower, while Natasha was on a mission with Steve.

Walking to one of the many gyms in the Stark Tower, you needed to blow off some steam. Thankfully it's one of the gyms that was barely used. You changed in your room, wanting to get started with your workout before everyone woke up.

You didn't even make it to the gym, being pulled into a spare room. "Wh-" you were cut off by them pushing their lips against yours.

"Natasha? How'd you know I was coming down here?" You asked, although, you had a feeling on how she knew.

"Wanda, and I just got back from the mission, so I come down here to relax sometimes." she said. "But I've had something on my mind for the past couple days. I have a feeling you know what I'm referring to, Printsessa."

You curse at yourself for thinking that both Wanda and Carol wouldn't tell Natasha. Your face heated up as you looked down at the ground. She had been waiting for the past few days to punish you, having time to think of what exactly the punishment should be for you.

"Tell me, what you did, slut," Natasha continued. "Knees."

You were quick to get down on, doing as you were told was going to help you. Natasha loved when you were bratty, but tonight was different. You couldn't read her expression that was on her face, but when the door opened again, it brought you out of your thoughts.

"You started without us? _Rude_." Wanda pouted playfully as you looked back over at Natasha.

"She hasn't said what she did, so technically, I didn't start." Natasha smirked, and you refused to look at the three women around you.

"I...I touched myself without permission, came without permission, and was just being a brat all together." you admit, and Natasha boot went between your thighs. You started to grind down against it, but when she pulled away, you pouted 

"Take off your clothes, and get back on your knees. Then I want you to spread your legs like a good slut." 

You did as you were told, pulling your shirt off, as well as your pajama shorts. You push your panties down to your thighs, and when you stepped out of them, Wanda helped you to your knees. The brunette leaned down and whispered, "So pretty, Printsessa. On your knees for us, who do you want to be fucked by first, hm?" 

"I-" you were at a loss of words, not being able to decide on who you wanted to be fucked by first. Hell, you weren't even sure if it was a trick question. 

Wanda reached around you, pushing her thumb into your mouth. When Wanda moaned into your ear, you bit your lip - not wanting your girlfriends to know that you were desperate already. But of course, Wanda being a mind reader, she points it out.

"(Your Name)'s already wanting to be fucked, to be _used_ by all three of us," you gasped, and Natasha smirked.

"Let's take this to our floor, I don't think Steve would want to be hearing you get fucked, huh?" she said, looking at you with an overly innocent look. You knew by the tone in her voice, that she could care less, but since you did, she was willing to do what made you feel more comfortable. But that didn't stop her from bringing him up, you found it hot - the thought of being caught by him. Especially since it had been years since Steve and you were even together, and now the two of you were just friends. Teammates.

"Get your shirt and your pajama shorts back on, and hand Carol your panties." she instructed, and you did as you were

Getting into the elevator, Natasha pushed you against the wall. Her chest to your back, and all you could focus on the strap in her jeans. _Of course she was packing._ You let out a whimper as she began grinding into you, and from the corner of your eye, you could see Wanda had her hands in her pajama pants. 

"You're such a whore, aren't you? Can't even go a few hours without touching your pretty pussy, huh?" she asked, voice just above a whisper. You pushed back on her movements - needing the friction, earning a laugh from Natasha. 

"Such a needy girl, tell me, why did you touch without permission? Both Carol and Wanda told me they had fucked you for three hours prior to that." 

You didn't answer - you didn't need to, because the three of them knew the answer to that. As soon as the elevator hit your shared floor, Natasha moved away from you. The three of them moving past you, as you were the last out.

"Remember your safe words, (Your Name)?" Natasha asked, and you nodded.

"Yes, Miss. 'Green' for continue, 'Yellow' for slow down, but don't stop, and 'Red' for stop." You said, looking at her as Wanda and Carol got beside you.

"Good girl," Natasha praised.

Your breathing picked up as Carol got behind you, palming your breasts roughly through your shirt. "You ready to be fucked, bad girl?" she whispered, her right hand coming up to wrap around your throat. 

Natasha wasted no time in pulling your shorts down, and Carol followed suit with your shirt. You watched as your shirt was thrown across the room, you bit your tongue. Not wanting to make any other comments that would get you punished even more. As the blonde held your arms behind your back, Natasha slid her hand down your stomach to between your legs. 

"You're already so wet, why's that, Printsessa? Who made you this wet?" she asked in faux innocence, which drove you crazy. _"Answer me."_ she said, moving her hand away from your pussy to slap your thigh.

"You three, you three make me wet easily," you cried out as Natasha's hand was back between your legs. Fingertips rubbing through your folds, you grew wetter as Wanda kissed on your neck.

"My first thought was to have you fuck Wanda with a strap, unable to come. But you might enjoy her power bottoming for you," she continued, sliding a finger into you. Pumping said finger in and out of you slowly, Natasha looked you in the eyes. "But then maybe, if we all fucked you, while you're not allowed to touch any of us, you would learn a lesson. Do you know what that lesson would be?"

You nodded, "Not t-to touch my p-pussy!" crying out as Natasha added a second finger. Her movements picking up as Carol moved her left arm. Lifting up your left leg so the redhead could get a better angle, she whispered "Good slut" in your ear.

"That's right, Printsessa. Do you know why?" she asked mockingly. Pulling her fingers out just to push a third one in. You cried out, unable to form any words.

"Color, (Your Name)?" Natasha asked, pulling out her fingers. 

"G-green." 

"Answer the question, slut," 

_"Because my pussy is Wanda's, Carol's, and yours!"_  
With that, Natasha led the three of your shared bedroom. You were ready for what was to come, but not being able to pleasure them was going to be harder than you thought. Getting down on your knees, Natasha stood in front of you as Carol and Wanda took their clothes off. 

"Open," she ordered, and you did as you were told. 

Pushing her fingers into your mouth, you shut your mouth around them. Natasha held onto the back of your head as she fucked your throat. You pulled back for air just in time for Carol and Wanda to be in front of you once again.

"You wanna get out our cocks nice and wet?" as you nodded, Natasha unzipped her jeans. Pulling the strapon she had been packing out, it must have been a new one - you took a mental not as Carol sat on the bed behind you.

"Suck my cock first, slut," Carol smirked at Natasha, who just rolled her eyes.

"Well? You heard her." 

With that, you turned around quickly, Carol looked at you as she gripped the strap in her hand. Leaning down, you wrapped your lips around the tip, not wanting to waste any time. Slowly pushing your head down onto the cock, the blonde ran her fingers through your hair. Her grip tightened, holding you down on her strap as Natasha grabbed a bottle of lube. 

Wanda took the bottle, putting it down next to her. "Wanda's going to finger your pretty little ass, getting it nice and ready for our cocks." Natasha said, slapping your ass as she moved to sit next to Carol. 

Wanda on her knees behind you, you felt both of her hands on your ass. You tensed up as she leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses, stopping right at your asshole. Pulling off of Carol's strap, you whined.

"Please, Wan?" You don't know what you're begging for, you just wanted to be fucked already.

"You want my tongue in your pretty little hole? Is that so?" Wanda asked, slapping your ass. "Dirty girl."

Trailing her tongue down to your asshole, pushing it in lightly. Looking up at Carol, you let out a soft moan. Both Natasha's and Carol's eyes were locked on you as Wanda's tongue fucked you. Wanting to hide your face, but you knew the rules. _"No hiding that pretty little face of yours."_ Natasha had once said, and it stuck with you.

"M'fuck," you whined. You needed more than just her tongue, but the pressure building was becoming too much. You just needed the final push and-.

Wanda pulled her mouth away, lubing up two of her fingers. The tip of her pointer finger pushed in slowly, causing you to let out a sigh. Being brought back to the now as Carol's hand pulled your hair, and you knew she wanted your mouth back on her strap.

"Good girl, you love sucking my cock, don't you?" Carol asked, but you knew she didn't want an answer. She didn't need one.

"She looks so pretty, our pretty little mess," Natasha cooed, pushing you down on Carol's strap some more. 

Pushing her whole finger into your ass as she slowly moved it, soon adding her middle to join it. You gasped around Carol's strap, pulling away for breath. 

"Please just fuck me, _please_!" you begged as Wanda began to add a third finger. 

"You wanna get fucked pretty girl? Beg Wanda to fuck your pussy," 

"Pl-Please, Wan? I need your cock in my pussy, _please_." 

Wanda gave in, pulling her fingers out grip the base of her strapon. Rubbing the tip against your folds, you gasped as she pushed in. Her movements starting slow as she pulled all the way out until the tip was just in. Thrusting back in all the way till her hips touched your thighs, Wanda pulled at your hair. 

"You look so good getting fucked like that, printsessa, do you think you learned your lesson?" Natasha asked, and you nodded your head frantically. Hearing her hum as Wanda let go of your hair to grip your waist.

"Y-yes, please, wanna make you _come_!" You gasped. Her fingers began rubbing your clit, you were growing closer to the orgasm you needed. 

"Pull out," Carol instructed, and Wanda did as she was told. "I want you on my cock as Wan fucks your pretty ass." 

Getting up off the floor, you were quick to straddle Carol. Her hands going to your thighs as you lined the tip of her strapon to your entrance. A gasp leaving your lips as you push yourself down onto the fake cock. Her hips met with your slow movements, causing you to fall forward and grip her broad shoulders.

"Fuck-fuck me-" you cried out, you noticed that Natasha removed her strapon. Hoping she was going to allow you to make her come. 

Carol stilled your movements, holding you as Wanda lined up to your asshole. You relaxed as much as you could on your own, and thankfully she could sense you were having a bit of trouble. Quickly sucking on her fingers, she brought them to your clit. Rubbing tight, fast circles against your clit had helped you when Wanda pushed the strapon into you.

"You're doing so good for us, so proud," Wanda praised as she began her movements. "How do you feel, baby girl?" 

"So _good_." 

Standing on the bed, Natasha stood in front of you. "You wanna be a good girl? Wanna make me come?" she taunted, and all you could do was nod. 

"Yes, Mistress. M-more than anything!" You gasp as Carol slaps your breast, pinching at one of your nipples.

"Is that so? If I told Wanda to stop fucking you, to stay still while you make me come, you'd be okay with that?" she asked, caressing your cheek.

"Oh-yes!" 

Wanda's thrusts increase as Carol switched from pinching your nipples, and choking you. Your eyes never leaving Natasha as she watches with a smile on her face. She knew you were close - can tell from the look on your face. Lips parted, your breathing picked up as you were fucked.

"Hm, maybe I'll sit on Carol's pretty face while Wanda fucks you nice and _slow_," she continued, moving so that her pussy was hovering over the blondes face. "You won't be able to come until I do."

"Miss-Mistress," you cry out, you were close. So fucking close.

"Oh? Are you about to come?" 

As soon as the words spill out of Natasha, Wanda pulled out if your ass. Your movements on Carol increased, pulling yourself all the way off of her, only to slam back down onto it. Carol's moans filling the air as the other end of the strap pushing against her clit.

Natasha laughed, moving down so that she was on Carol's face. "Oh, kotenok, her tongue feels so good." she moaned as Carol continued her movements - refusing to get distracted. You had noticed early on that she was good at multitasking, and so it was no surprise when she lifted her waist to fuck into you harder. "You could have been the one to pleasure me, but you were bad. _A bad, bad girl_."

Wanda pushed back into your ass, she had added more lube to it. The coldness touching your hole sent you forward into Natasha, who thankfully was paying attention. You looked up at her, lip between your teeth as Wanda began moving.

"You w-wanna be a good girl for me, yeah?" Natasha moaned, her hand in your hair.

"Yes, Mistress." 

"F-fuck, beg me." 

Carol's tongue teased at her entrance, slowly dipping it in and out before moving to suck on her clit. Changing every few seconds so she couldn't get used to it - wanting to give Natasha as much pleasure as she could.

"Please, Please, I'm so close!" You cried out, as Natasha tsked. 

"Yeah? You wanna come? Come _now_." she gave in, her orgasm creeping around the corner as yours was too.

Trying to focus on keeping your eyes open, Natasha thighs squeezed against Carol's head as much as she could. Her hands coming up to choke you as she rode out her orgasm. Not long after, you were coming on Carol's cock. Wanda's pulled out a little, spitting down onto the strap before she continued.

"You like when we use you, Slut?" Wanda asked, slowing down as you came down from your high. 

"Yes, Wan." You sighed as Natasha moved off of Carol's face. 

"I think she deserves a reward, huh?" Natasha cooed, and Carol smirked at you. Wanda pulled out of you, allowing you to catch your breath before helping you off Carol's strapon.

"I'm gonna finger this pretty little pussy, and your going to be a good girl and come for me, understood?" she asked, and you nodded. "Use your words pretty girl."

"Y-yes, I understand!" you gasp as Natasha rolls you onto your back, both Wanda and Carol holding your legs open. 

Natasha's thumb slowly rubbing your clit before bringing it down through your folds. You gasped, trying to thrash away from their grip. Chuckling, Natasha asked, "What is it baby? Sensitive?"

Pulling her hand away from you, she brought it back down onto your cunt hard. "Answer me, _Plokhaya devushka_." 

"Y-yes, just, please Mistress. Please don't tease me-" you were cut off when she slipped a single finger into your tight pussy. 

"You're a horny little slut aren't you?" Wanda whispered in your ear, her free hand coming down to rub at your clit.

Carol's left kisses on the skin she could reach in the position she was in. As Natasha added a second finger, Carol's lips wrapped around your nipple. 

"Please, please-" you cried out, not exactly sure what you were begging for. But Natasha knew, she always did. 

"Tell Wanda and Carol you're sorry for being a brat, and _maybe_ I'll let you come." she cooed, adding a third finger.

Speeding up her pace, you were struggling to get your words out. Knowing Natasha would stop if you were unable to talk, you nodded as the words came to you.

"I'm sorry for being a bad girl, being a brat to you two - I'll be a good girl from now on!" you whined, Wanda's fingers rubbing hard circles drove you crazy. It was becoming difficult to focus on anything. 

"Mm, come for us, pretty girl." 

You didn't need to be told twice, you let out a moan as Natasha added her fourth finger. Thighs shaking as you let out a final whine, as you come all over her hand, soaking the sheets.

_"Oh, such a good fucking girl,"_ she cooed. Your cheeks heating up from embarrassment. Carol removed her lips from your nipple, biting your breast before letting go of your leg. 

You rode out your orgasm as Natasha continued her pace, refusing to slow down. The moment you push away from her, she pulls her hand away. 

"You're such a good girl, Printsessa," Natasha said, holding her fingers up to Wanda's mouth. 

Wanda took her fingers into her mouth, tongue Moving between each digit. "She tastes so good." she hummed, Natasha pulling her fingers away from Wanda.

The three of them helped you up onto the bed, Carol went to grab some water as Natasha spooned you. Wanda laid down in front of you, wrapping her arm around you. Coming back with the water, you sat up to drink it, humming as you drank the last of it. You were exhausted.

"You did so good, we're so proud of you, Princess." Wanda smiled, kissing your forehead as Carol wrapped her arms around her. 

Natasha caressed your cheek as you drifted off to sleep. Safe in their arms.


End file.
